He Had To Play With My Heart
by twirltheflag
Summary: Drabble with Kyoya Ootori


It's Not Enough That He Scared Me. He Played With My Heart (Kyoya Ootori)

My cell phone buzzed. A text message.

I picked it up & looked at who it was from.

_Kyoya Ootori_

I rolled my eyes; he was just down the hall. If he's gonna bug me when I'm in a bad mood, the least he could do is pick his ass up & talk to me in person.

_Could you come to my room, please? We have something important to discuss._

I rolled my eyes again & replied.

_If it's so important, why can't you come to my room, lazy ass?_

_I already know many things about you, Kerushii; do you really want me to have _more personal_ info on you?_

_I'll bee right there, ass hole._

He was always like that; an ass…. A really sexy ass…. Who has a really sexy ass…

Okay, yeah, I liked him even though he looked down on me as a "commoner".

I don't know. There was just something with how he speaks, how he moves, that was just so smooth. Obsessed with work & money & putting them before his regular life always bugged me; probably because it meant that I didn't have a chance. Why would someone like him ever show interest in someone like me?

Of course, I never let him know about how I felt about him; he'd never let me live it down. He'd probably even use it as a blackmail tool.

I got to his room & knock on the door.

"Come in."

I opened the door & walked in. I shut it behind me & went farther into the room.

I found Kyoya in nothing but jeans, with a towel around his shoulders. He was just sitting there, cross legged, waiting for me.

"Sorry to interrupt your photo shoot."

He looked at me seriously, not at all amused by my jest.

"I didn't call you hear to joke around; we have business."

"Of course we do." I rolled my eyes again.

"You know, Kerushii, your actions today caused a lot of trouble."

I crossed my arms. "Hey, the jerks thought they could take advantage of us because we were women and young; it's not my fault they decided to mess with the wrong girl."

"& what if you would have gotten hurt?"

"Don't try & mask your motives; you've never cared about my well being so let's just cut to the chase & talk about money."

He looked at me blankly. I think he was taken aback that I saw through the charade.

"I had to send a bouquet of flowers to every girl who was involved in that incident as a way to apologize; we don't want them to think that we give bad service. But as the incident was partially your fault, I need you to pay me back for the flowers."

"I will gladly pay for that 'incident' because I did the right thing. So, how much do I owe you?"

"Let me see. Each bouquet was 50,000 so that's a total of 600,000 Yen."

I looked at him, twitching.

"Unfortunately, I only have 71,000 Yen at the moment. I can give you that as a down payment & pay you the rest probably by the end of the year. Is that okay with you?"

He looked at me, blankly again; after having to be around him for almost and entire year, I've learned some of his slang & how he likes to keep things. I guess he was surprised at how fast I learned.

"You could do it that way… but you have another… easier option."

He walked over to me. The look he was giving me and the way he said it made a little nervous. I narrowed my eyes at him.

"What other option?"

He reached his hand behind me. "Would have thought it was obvious; between a man…"

The light suddenly went out.

"… and a woman."

I couldn't believe him; he has the nerve to suggest that I do such a thing. I practically killed the guys from earlier when they suggested it. Did he think he was different?

Yes, I liked him. But it would be cold day in Hades before I give it up that easily, even for someone I liked.

"I beg your pardon?"

"You can pay me back with your body. Besides, as a woman, you have no prayer of fighting me."

"That's a pretty bold statement considering I fought off _3_ guys who tried to make me succumb."

"They were so drunk, they were lucky that they were standing on their own two feet. I on the other hand…"

He got right up in my face.

"… am completely sober & I have my wits about me. This is a fight you can't win."

I smirked at his pompous statement.

"Watch me."

I went to kick him straight in the stomach… he not only stepped out of the way to doge it, but he grabbed my calf & swiveled his hip around so that my leg was wrapped around his waist. How did he…?

He smirked at me & got back up in my face.

"If I didn't know any better, I would think that you actually want to go all the way with me."

I gritted my teeth & said, "Don't get cute!"

I went to slap him but he caught my wrist. I struggled against him but he tightened his grip. He sort of squatted down a bit & then, suddenly pulled me up. I was thrown into the air. He caught around my knees and held me fast. He smirked up at me as I tried to twist out of his grasp.

"Okay. Jokes over. Put me down."

He just continued to smirk at me.

"Believe me; I don't joke when it comes to payment."

He walked over to the bed, making me struggle harder. Damn, he may look skinny but the guy is strong.

He dropped me onto the bed. I scrabbled to get off & get away from him. He grabbed my ankle & pulled me back over towards him. I tried to kick him away but he dodged. He crawled on top of me. I tried throwing my arms into his face. He caught me by the wrists & pinned my arms down. I struggled against him but his entire weight was crushing.

"Stop fighting. This was inevitable; I, the powerful, wealth man. You, the lowly, poor girl; this was bound to happen."

He started kissing at my neck. I froze in fear; I knew, for sure, without a doubt, he meant business. His touch felt good but it sent a chill down my spine.

I thrashed my head about, trying to get him to stop but he wasn't bothered by it. It almost felt like he like it.

A tear slipped from the corner of my eye.

That did it.

I sucked in a big breathe & began praying; I had 1 chance.

"HELP!"

Time froze.

He lifted himself from my neck.

"Since when do you call for help?"

My eyes snapped open & I looked at him.

He just had the blank unreadable face on.

Then he smirked.

He pushed himself off of me & stood up from the bed.

I sat up immediately, watching his every move. Was this a trick?

He grabbed his glasses & slipped them onto his face. He turned back to me.

"Word of advice, Kerushii…"

He offered me a hand.

"… if you're gonna tell everyone that you don't need any help & that you can take care of yourself, follow through."

That's when I got really hot & bothered.

I stood up on my own & slapped him across the face.

He wasn't even fazed by it.

I ran out of the room.

'That damn... It was all just to say that that idiot they call a club president was right! It wasn't enough that he scared me… he had to play with my heart.'

I slammed my room's door.

I leapt onto the bed & started crying into the pillow.

My phone buzzed.

Another text message.

_Kyoya Ootori: Forget about the flowers._

I through my phone across the room & cried my self to sleep.


End file.
